Random SwanQueen One Shots
by sundaze4ever
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots I come up with. Some will be incorporated into an episode and others will just be completely off topic from the show. TW: Adult themes and language.


**Hey, guys! I apologize profusely for not updating my other story. I lost interest in writing but I'm back now. I'll stick to writing one shots for now. Anyway, here's the first one**

* * *

 **1x01: Pilot**

The yellow bug drove to the mayor's house. It was large and white with many windows. Emma opened the gate with Henry on her tail. It's been a long night and all Emma wanted to do was drop Henry off and be on her way back to Boston.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry begged.

"I have to," Emma told him. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil."

"Evil?" Emma turns to face the young brunette. "That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true."

The door swings open and their conversation ended. A woman in a gray dress and heels comes running out of the house with a man behind her. Her dark hair barely touching her shoulders bounce with each hurried step.

"Henry?" She says. She bends down and embraces her son. "Henry, are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom," Henry spits out before running into the house.

During the whole ordeal, Emma just stares at Henry's adoptive mother. She couldn't take her eyes off her as soon as she stepped through the door.

The dark beauty turns to her. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," she says awkwardly. She was still starstruck.

They didn't even notice the man going into the house. The brunette schools her features and straightens her shoulders after looking Emma up and down.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She offers.

"Got anything stronger?"

They went inside together.

* * *

A discussion and a few drinks later, Emma and Regina were both pretty drunk. Not hammered but tipsy enough to loose their self control and their filters.

"You know," Emma began. "You're really hot."

"Is that so Miss Swan?" Regina replied with a smirk.

"Yeah. Like really freakin' hot. You're like the sexiest woman I've ever met."

"Why thank you."

Emma stared at her for a few moments. Regina stared right back. The brunette tilted her head and asked, "What?"

The blonde stared a little longer before saying, "I really wanna fuck you."

"Well, why don't you?"

That was all Emma needed to hear. She got up and instantly walked over to the chair Regina was sitting at. The blond grabbed her face and started kissing her passionately. Emma's tongue swept across Regina's lips. Plump red lips opened up and a pink tongue entered her mouth. Their kiss was all teeth and hands were all over each other. Somehow they made it up to Regina's bedroom. The two women fell onto the bed together with Emma on top. Regina pushed her red jacket off her shoulders and out of the way. They rid themselves of their clothes until they were just in their underwear.

Emma pulled back and took a look at the mayor beneath her wearing lacy garments. Her smooth tan skin rubbed deliciously against her own. Brown eyes took their time admiring pale skin covered in freckles as it seemed to glow in the moonlight that bled through the curtains.

Emma reached towards the brunette and under her back, unclipping her bra. She tossed it over her shoulder and leaned down to take a dusky nipple in her mouth. She swirled her young around before taking it entirely and sucking. Regina gasped as she did so and her eyes slipped close. Emma gave the same treatment to its twin before Regina flipped their positions. She took off Emma's cotton bra and tweaked her buds as she lowered herself down the blonde's body. Her hands ran across a toned stomach and down her hips. She pulled her panty down lean legs before climbing back up between pale thighs.

Regina licked and nipped upwards before she came across Emma's wet center. Emma panted hard as she waited for Regina to make her next move. The mayor took a tentative kick up her wet slit and she gasped. Regina moaned at her taste and sucker her sensitive little bud into her mouth.

"Oh, god," Emma moaned. "Fuck."

"I intend to," Regina replied.

She brought her hand up and teased Emma's entrance with the tip of her finger before pushing in. She heard a breathy moan above her and she smirked in satisfaction.

"More," Emma breathed.

Regina added another finger and curled them, rubbing against Emma's front wall. She continued sucking her clit while her fingers were buried inside her. Her thrusts sped up and her tongue flicked the bud ad she felt walls contract around her fingers. Emma moaned and gasped in pleasure. Her muscles went taught and her fingers fisted in raven locks. Her back arched off the bed and she came with a quiet cry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cried. "Holy shit."

The head between her legs lapped up all her juices and helped her ride out her orgasm. Emma relaxed and tried to steady her breathing. Regina climber back up with arrogant smirk on her face. Emma used her strength to flip her onto her back and attacked her throat. She sucked at her neck and nipped occasionally. She ran her hands down Regina's body and dragged two fingers through wet folds. She slipped one finger in and then added a second one.

Regina let out a moan. She began panting as Emma quickened her thrusts.

"Please," Regina panted. "Harder."

Emma added another finger and sped up more. Her arm was burning but Regina was now clawing at her back and letting out moans, groans, and cries. Regina was glad Henry was a very heavy sleeper because he would've been scarred for life if he heard what was going on a few doors away.

Emma used her thumb to rub Regina's clit and it was all it took for Regina to climax. Her body curled and she let out a hoarse cry. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into Emma's back and the ringers in her slowed down before pulling out.

The two women were exhausted and collapsed next to each other. All the problems that occurred that night was temporarily forgotten as they drifted off in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you guys have any requests, please leave a comment. I will be posting new chapters whenever I can and I just want to say that these will just be one shots so they won't have any connections. I will sometimes make scenarios randomly or insert one into an episode just to let you guys know. See you next time!**

 **~SunDaze**


End file.
